Escape
by devil3567
Summary: Kate and Tony get called to a job but things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

** Escape**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS,CBS and their affiliates do.

Summery: Kate and Tony get called onto a case but things don't go exactly as planned.

_Tony is sitting at his desk preying that the phone would ring and they would have a case. That's when it all happened in one split second god answered his pleas and the phone rang. Kate looked up from her reports and watched Tony closely because she to was hoping that this would be a case._

Tony: Special Agent Dinozzo, a ha yeah we will be there in 30 min. thank you officer.

Kate: so do we have a case.

Tony: you bet we do local pd found what they believe to be a dead sailor at pier 14 downtown.

Kate: what do you me believe they found.

Tony: well they aren't sure yet that's why they called us Kate.

Kate: oh okay I'll go tell Gibbs.

Tony: alright I'll grab the gear and load the truck.

_Tony grabbed the gear and headed towards the elevator, while Kate went up to MTAC to tell Gibbs they have a possible case._

Kate: _why did I volunteer for this he hates when people interrupt him in MTAC, oh well someone has to do it._ um Gibbs we have a possible case.

Gibbs: what's a possible case.

Kate: well local pd found what they believe is a navy sailor.

Gibbs: oh, well I'm busy right now but you and Tony can go preserve the crime scene and see if we are dealing with an NCIS matter, then call me with the verdict.

Kate: will do boss.

_With that Kate was on her way down to the garage._

Tony: took you long enough. Where's Gibbs and probie.

Kate: well Gibbs said we could go and preserve the crime scene and see if the John doe is really navy or not.

Tony: alright, buckle up Katie this is going to be a bumpy ride.

_About half and hour later they were at the crime scene._

Tony: I'm special agent Dinozzo , and this is special agent Todd, I expect you didn't disturb my crime scene.

Kate:_ oh god that's it Tony lets get the locals hating us because our job isn't hard enough. With that she smacks him on the back of the head._

Tony: ow what was that for.

Kate: being an idiot

Deputy: Well your crime scene has not been disturbed, this isn't my first day on the job Special Agent Dinozzo.

Kate: so where is the crime scene deputy.

Deputy: right this way maim

_The deputy showed them to the crime scene it had been taped off and no one was in site for a good 100 yards. _

Kate: thank you deputy.

Deputy: no problem maim

Kate: you can call me Kate

Deputy: alright Kate if you need anything holler.

Kate: will do

Tony:_ ewe I can't believe she just allowed him to call her Kate god, wait this is Kate were talking about why do you care Tony._

Kate: earth to Tony are you going to start analyzing the scene or do I have to do everything.

Tony: no I was just thinking, look I snap the photos you sketch.

Kate: fine

Tony: damit

Kate: what

Tony: probie forgot to put a new memory stick in the camera its empty. Look I'll run back to the truck and grab a new one.

Kate: alright but hurry I don't want to be out here all day.

Tony: alright be back in a flash.

_Kate continued to sketch. Tony was on his way back to the truck but he heard something rustling about in warehouse # 3._

Tony:_ he drawls his gun and pulls out his cell phone and presses Kate's number._

Kate: uh what do you want dinozzo.

Tony:_ he was already in the warehouse creeping about. _Kate listen I'm in warehouse 3 I heard something in here and I'm check…

_His sentence was cut off by a whack to the back of the skull_

Kate: Tony what happened Tony._ no answer came from his end just some moaning._

AN: sorry for the cliffhanger but I didn't want to get ahead of the story yet. Thanks for reading hope you review.


	2. orders

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, CBS and their affiliates do.**

_Kate waited for her partner to say something but all she heard was some low moaning. Alright Kate don't start to freak out now he's just playing some sick joke on you, the crime scene had been cleared, he's fine. Now that she is calm she's now really pissed at him for making her on edge, so she goes to warehouse 3 ready to kick his ass._

Kate: Tony, if your in here trying to jump out and scare me than you are going to get a swift kick in the ass. _but still no answer, that's when she saw it Tony lying in a small pool of his own blood. She ran over to him gun drawn. Kneeling down and rolling him over to asses his injuries. She then pulls out her cell phone and calls a medic and then she dialed Gibbs._

Gibbs: Special Agent Gibbs.

Kate: Gibbs its Kate something happened at the crime scene, Tony was heading back to the truck to get something when someone attacked him, he's unconscious right now the medics are on there way back

Gibbs: alright I'm on my why , stay at the crime scene until I get there no matter what.

Kate: but why can't I go with Tony.

Gibbs: because we still have a crime scene to analyze but just wait there until I arrive and then we will go to the hospital together.

Kate: alright I'll wait out front, just hurry Gibbs he needs us.

Gibbs: I'm on my way be there in 10. _he rushed out of the office and grabbed McGee on the way out and explained what had happened._

_Meanwhile back at the crime scene. The medics just arrived._

Medic: maim what happened here.

Kate: well It looks like he was hit over the head with this pipe, other than that I can't tell you what other injuries he sustained.

Medic: alright, can you move so I can get to work.

_Just then Tony started to come around._

Tony: ow where am I.

Kate: well your in a warehouse at the navy peer, do you remember what happened to you.

Tony:_ it all started to come back to him, the case the strange noise then the exploding pain in his head._ yeah I heard a strange noise so I went to check it out when I felt like my head exploded then it all went dark.

Medic: alright can you tell me roughly how long has he been.

Kate: well about 11 minuets give or take.

Medic: alright lets get you up on the gurney and loaded into the bus. _He pulls out his walkie ,_Hey jerry I'm heading back to the bus, get it ready.

Jerry: sure thing bob.

Kate: bob is it.

Bob: yeah

Kate: what hospital are you taking him to.

Bob: angel of mercy.

Kate: alright thanks bob, _she turns to Tony with an apologetic look._

Tony: your not coming are you.

Kate: can't yet Gibbs ordered me to stay put until he picks me up, sorry.

Tony: oh man I was kind of hoping for nurse Katie to help me recover.

Kate: dream on Tony, only in Tony land will that ever happen._ to bad I would love to play nurse with him._

Tony: alright then bob knock me out so I can take a trip to Tony land.

_That got bob and jerry laughing._

Kate: your lucky you have a head injury other wise I would have already smacked the back of your head.

Tony: uh ha sure you would, anyways I'll see you soon.

Kate: yes, you will I'll probably get there before you do knowing Gibbs and his driving capabilities.

Tony: your right, bye Kate.

Kate: bye Tony

_And with that the ambulance left with Kate still standing there. Inside the bus bob and jerry were wondering what was up with what they just witnessed._

Bob: so are you and Kate an item.

Tony: no just partners._ I only wish we were a couple._

Jerry: yeah okay you to are a couple just with out the great benefits.

_Just then as they were crossing the intersection a car ran a red light and slammed into the bus. Flipping the bus onto its side. All was quiet, bob was the first to recover his composure._

Bob: is everyone alright.

_Just then the back of the ambulance was ripped open and two guys carrying machine guns yanked Tony out of the back._

Bob: hey that's our patient. What are you doing.

_The men said nothing instead just fired into the back of the bus._

AN: sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but I had to for the suspense and all. So read and review and I'll post a new chapter.


	3. hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, CBS and their affiliates do.**

_Just then as they were crossing the intersection a car ran a red light and slammed into the bus. Flipping the bus onto its side. All was quiet, bob was the first to recover his composure._

Bob: is everyone alright.

_Just then the back of the ambulance was ripped open and two guys carrying machine guns yanked Tony out of the back._

Bob: hey that's our patient. What are you doing.

_The men said nothing instead just fired into the back of the bus._

_The gun fire seemed to go on for hours but in reality it only lasted about a minuet. Tony was starting to get restless so the men injected him with something that eased him back into Tony land ._

Guy: come on Richie lets go the police should be here soon.

_As if on cue they could hear sirens off in the distance closing in._

Richie: alright Jim lets get out of here, lets just toss him in the trunk. The boss wants us to keep him alive for now.

_With that they tossed him into the trunk and left. Inside the bus bob was lying in the back bleeding to death with jerry in the front just regaining consciousness. Ho looks around and then it hits him, a throbbing pain in his stomach he looks down and realizes he had been shot. He pulls down the radio and calls for another bus._

Jerry: hey bob are you alright. _He turns around to see that his partner is lying face down not moving with a sizable amount of blood pouring from varies wounds. Just then the Calvary arrived and took him to angel of mercy. Bob was DOA._

_Meanwhile back at the crime scene Kate was getting antsy when Gibbs pulls to a screeching halt right in front of her._

Kate: Jesus Gibbs you could have hit me.

Gibbs: alright Kate get in, McGee start analyzing the scene take photos and close of where Tony was attacked. I will call you with any news.

_McGee did as told and went to work. The trip to angel of mercy took a whole 5 minuets to get there thanks to Gibbs. They both rushed in and went straight to the check in desk._

Kate: excuse me miss we are here to see special agent Anthony dinozzo.

Clerk: just one second let me find him. _the clerk searches here data base._ I'm sorry miss but he isn't a patient here.

Gibbs: what do you mean he isn't a patient he…

_Just then doctors and medics rushed in with a patient. Kate looked at him and saw that it was Jerry one of Tony's paramedics._

Kate: Gibbs that is one of the medics that was with Tony.

_So Gibbs marched over to one of the medics standing out side of the trauma room._

Gibbs: what happened to him.

Medic: what's it to you.

_Gibbs got infuriated and grabbed the man by the collar._

Gibbs: listen up one of my agents was being transported by that man and I need to find him, do you know where he is.

Medic: _the guy looks at Gibbs he hated this part of the job. _look this guy jerry was the only survivor.

Gibbs: what do you mean, what happened.

Medic: a car ran a red light slamming into his bus making it flip over onto it's side then some guys came and shot up the back of the bus.

_Kate caught the last part of the conversation. No he can't be dead. Gibbs sees Kate standing there._

Kate**: no Gibbs he isn't dead no.**

Gibbs: I know Kate I know._ he then stormed into the trauma room._

Gibbs: I need to talk to him.

Doctor: he's unconscious now.

Gibbs: wake him up then I am a federal agent and this man has vital information need by the government.

Doctor: alright only for a second. _the doctor waved smelling salts in front of his nose, he then regained consciousness._

Jerry: wh… where am I

Gibbs: your at angel of mercy hospital, do you remember what happened I am trying to find my agent.

Jerry: some guys ran a red light and slammed into us, then they came around back and took your agent Tony out then started to shoot in the back, that's all I remember.

Gibbs: alright thanks for your help._ Gibbs turned his back and headed for the door ._

Jerry: wait I do remember there names. Richie and Jim they said something about they needing to get him to their boss.

Gibbs: alright get some rest.

_Gibbs proceeds out the door to update Kate, when he gets to her the sight is almost bearable, her mascara is running with tear streaks down her face._

Gibbs: he's alive.

AN: I know another cliff hanger but I need to make the readers wanting more so sorry if you hate cliff hangers I will try to update soon.


End file.
